


Rolling Through It All

by littleartemis



Series: Prompts Ahoy [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscellaneous prompts of varying pairings I've received. Pairing is in the chapter title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam/Cas - Kiss Me

Sam barely moves as Cas pulls his dislocated shoulder back into place. Does not even flinch when he threads the gash on his chest closed tenderly. Though the angels eyes never leave his face looking for any sign of pain, or discomfort.

Naturally the hunter is stone still. He has been in this job long enough that it is only a minor sting. A hiss leaving him as the alcohol is poured over the wound to clean it.

Cas jumps at that noise before sighing glaring at Sam who smiles back.

“For a moment I thought you were a robot…”

“Just because I don’t cry as much as Dean, doesn’t make me a robot.”

“Dean doesn’t cry he -“

His words are cut off as one of Sam’s hands cup the back of his neck, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. Cas’ hands are shaking as they move to rest on his chest, leaning into the hunter.

His hunter.

Breathing against the others lips he squirms feeling Sam’s other arm slide around his waist. Holding him flush against the man’s chest.

“Don’t worry about Dean right now. Why don’t you show me what it’s like to be touched by an angel?”


	2. Dean/Sam - Baby [mpreg]

Shirt pulled up laying back on the motel bed he stares down at his slightly softened belly with some amount of wonder. Honestly he did not know how he ended up like this, puking into the sink like some pregnant woman…

All he knew was that it was Sam’s and holy fuck they were going to be Dad’s. Together.

Dad’s of some incest child but fuck Dean would not have it any other way really.

Biting his lip he rubs his belly wondering how Sam will feel once he gets the news. This was not natural and he did not know how it happened. Probably on the witch hunt some time back….stray spell or curse?

He pushes up till he is sitting on the edge of the bed, hearing the impala low thrum as she pulls up. He is already nervous, so is Sam worried Dean may have caught something.

Shouldering his way into the room Sam meets his brother’s eyes and he does not need any words. He moves to Dean’s side, taking his hands and freezing on the spot as the older man’s wrap around his neck.

“We’re going to be Dad’s, Sammy…”

He does not question why, or how, just rubs Dean’s back as he laughs against the others shoulder. Knowing deep inside that he was telling the truth. He was not joking.

They were going to make a family together…


	3. Cas/Meg - Baby

If she had to be honest with herself, she had considered running when she realized what was ‘wrong’ with her. Meg did not even think she could get pregnant…let alone with the child of an angel.

Castiel’s child.

Running fingers through her hair she stared at the ground, the test with the little plus symbol on the ground. What would she tell him? An angel…a half demon and angel, child…he would be obligated to kill it. A hybrid abomination.

Part of her was happy to have a child of her own with him, another scared.

Meg did not like being scared.

Every part of her told her she should run. Save herself and the baby.

Another part wanted to see if he would stay…

When he returned she met his eyes hands over her belly and she knew he could tell what was going on as soon as he saw her. Flinching she startled as he ran to her, arms wrapping around her as he pulled her into a kiss. “Father has blessed us…” he breathed against her lips.

He was staying. She would have hit him for mentioning God at a time like this, and blessings but she was too elated to see him smiling to joyfully at the prospect of the child. Their child.

“You don’t mind that it’s a hybrid…?” she breathed out holding back tears. Demons did not cry damnit…

“No. Because I love you…this child is ours and I will love it as much as I love you…”


	4. Cas/Meg - Marry Me

“You’re insane.”

One delicate eyebrow is cocked as he holds her hands tight in his own, looking into her eyes with hope. Shaking his head in answer he tightens his hold, licking his dry lips.

“I want to marry you Meg. My thorny flower. My diamond in the rough.” His voice is soft, pushing up to his feet until he’s looking down at her. Pulling her into his arms she is reminded of things she would rather forget. Even if his hold his strong and in a way comforting.

Her cheeks turn a tinge of pink, as he pulls her into a deep kiss. When it’s broken they are left breathing heavily staring at one another.

“I know we can’t be legally wed…you being a demon, and I an angel. We don’t have human identities…only those we’ve stolen. But…we could become mated. It’s not completely unheard of, a demon and an angel mating.” Brushing the hair from her face he smiles, and for a moment she forgets he’s a broken, insane angel. That he was supposed to be some kind of weapon.

“You really want to tie yourself to me? For eternity?”

“For eternity…”

Her eyes are downcast, staring at his chest, “fine…” it sounds resigned, even to her own ears. But she can feel a warmth building in her chest. Love? She does not know completely.

All Meg Master’s knows is this is her home now. Right in his arms.


	5. Sam/Lucifer - Kiss Me

The angel is circling him like some animal after his prey. Really he does not know how he can feel so closed in an threatened by someone in a body smaller than him…not much bigger than Dean.

But he does.

Lucifer’s eyes narrow on him and he tries not to shudder. The smile is almost sinister…

Dean is not here. It is some kind of ‘private chat’ in hopes of getting Sam to say yes. He knows this trick but he can not help but squirm. Try to move away subtly. Even though the angels eyes follow him like some kind of hawk. Never leaving him.

He moves up into the hunter’s space once he has him cornered. His vessel pressed against Sam almost intimately. Completely unnecessary and they both know it. It is to the point where he can feel the cold breath of the Lightbringer on his skin.

Along his lips.

Sam’s eyes focus on Lucifer’s before trailing down to the others lips, for a second wondering if this was what it was like for Dean when Cas crowded into his space.

He has little time to think before ice cold lips are crashing against his own stealing his breath. It’s rough, aggressive and claiming. A show of power and they both know it.

Forceful enough to have Sam melting against the wall, hands fisting in Lucifer’s shirt weakly as his eyes close. Completely lost in the feeling.

It was like kissing an iceberg but he liked it…


	6. Dean/Cas/Ezekiel(Gadreel) post 9.01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; "Have you watched the premier? Could you maybe write some Destiel with added Ezekiel? Fluff, smut, Idc. Please?"
> 
> Written for 9.01 before it was revealed that Ezekiel was Gadreel.

It was weird living with more than one angel now. Yeah Dean got used to Ezekiel while he was living in Sam’s body, but the angel was now in his original vessel, the one Dean met him in and it was strange having this many people in the bunker.

With Crowley in the dungeon, Kevin meandering about, Charlie making regular visits, Sam, Cas, him -

And now Ezekiel, who was no longer the little angel in the back of Sam’s head.

Really it was strange to think of him as the angelic pacemaker that had once kept his brother alive, and that was for the better as all three of them avoided that awkward talk as much as possible. The one time Cas had tried to bring it up both Ezekiel and Dean shot the other angel a look.

Thankfully Cas was quicker at picking up social cues than Dean thought (really he was a fast learner, Dean never really considered that), and he went quiet shifting the topic to other things.

It ended with Dean and the two fallen angels sitting in on the couch in the living room of the bunker. The TV was mostly playing as background noise. While Dean’s focus was on what was playing (Dr. Sexy, what else?) the angels both seemed to be watching him.

He was used to it from Cas, but Ezekiel too?

Dean was glad the others were out or he’d have Sam teasing him about being an angel magnet.

"You know, I can see why you fell for him, brother." Ezekiel’s reverent tone startled Dean, though not as much as the feeling of fingers brushing along his jaw and down the side of his neck.

His eyes shifted to look at the angel, before jolting over to Castiel as the other climbed up onto the couch from where he’d been sitting on the floor (he claimed to like it more). It felt like he’d snap his neck rapidly looking between the two men who were sandwiching him in on the small couch.

"Dean’s more than his looks you know." Cas’ comment has Dean’s attention firmly on him, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Oh I know. His soul radiates light. I can’t see it as well as I could have when I had my grace, but it still shines bright enough for me to see with my human eyes. I could still feel it even before I saw his soul. In his prayer, how he saved me knowing I could be hostile, how he protected his brother." Ezekiel’s touches were gentle, moving down his back, somehow knowing where to touch to ease the tension from the hunter.

"He’s always been radiant. You know Hester was right," Dean’s eyes locked on Cas’ as he spoke, frozen with shock. "The moment I laid my hand on you in hell, I was lost." He then leaned in, pressing his lips to Dean’s and the hunter finally made a sound, small and broken.

His eyes fell closed shaking hands flying out to wrap around Castiel’s shoulders, holding him tight. Dean’s back arched, another noise - almost a whine - passing his lips, shuddering as he felt Ezekiel continuing to massage the muscles in his back. Then lips pressed to his neck, trailing their way up to his ear, sucking on the lobe and Dean shuddered under their touch.

Their kiss broke for a moment so Dean could breathe - so they could both breathe, fuck. Dean stared at Cas with dazed eyes for a moment, before they fell closed again, groaning low in his throat as he tilted his head to the side, giving Ezekiel better access to his neck and throat. The fallen angels thumbs were moving in slow circles, pressing into his shoulder blades and Dean felt like all the tension was being eased from his body.

Like ten years of hunting, running, fear, and pain were just slowly being drained away.

His head rolled back to rest on the angels shoulder, biting his bottom lip. Cas’ hands eased up under Dean’s shirt, fingernails dragging along his scarred skin. He moved in to place a needy kiss on Dean’s lips, biting and sucking at the hunter’s bottom lip, teasing it with his tongue, tugging and pulling it with his teeth.

Dean felt like he was going to melt right here.

The most embarrassing part would probably be that with Ezekiel’s massaging, and Cas’ tender touches he fell asleep and woke to them curled up on either side of him on his bed.

At least Dean knew that he wasn’t losing either angel any time soon.


	7. Dean & Cassie ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Umm, omega!Dean at an omega rights rally and hooking up with alpha ally Cassie Robinson. (awwwww yeah man)"

His arms were tired, his feet were tired, if anything the fact that he was among friends here kept him going. Knowing they were rallying for a good reason despite the jeers and catcalls from alphas at the borders of their groups.

Though Dean had played intervention on a few occasions when they had gone after some of the omegas in their group.

He was still tense from the last attack, when they’d tried to pull one kicking and screaming from the group.

It explained why when he felt a hand on his shoulder, along with the smell of alpha, that he lashed out.

When his eyes finally took in the person who had touched him, he covered his face with both his hands beginning to spill out a mantra of sorrys.

She wore a shirt that showed she was with the rally, along with holding some water bottles she was obviously giving out. Fuck he just punched an ally he was in so much shi -

"It’s okay, really. With how tense everyone is, I’m not surprised. Though you should sit down and take a break. I’ve seen you watching everyone. Hell I watched you take down a few jerks. You deserve a break." Her warm smile almost melted his heart and he moved his hands to hug himself with a nervous smile in return.

"I dunno I should keep watching out for everyone…"

"You’re not the only one, I know it might seem like it but we’ve got security, and there’s others like me." She kept smiling, offering him a water.

He didn’t want to admit it but the fact that the seal was intact was comforting.

She lead him over to a chair and helped him sit down, before sitting down next to him. “So what’s your name?”

"Dean. Yours?"

"Cassie. Still new to all of this, but it’s my second rally and I think I’m getting the hang of it."

"Oh? What was your last one?"

"The reproductive rights one last month. I also plan to be at the slut walk coming up." Her smile turned into a grin, "I also got permission to do a journalism piece on it. I’m a journalism student at the local college."

"Medical." A blush creeped up his cheeks, but he ignored it. It felt nice to be sitting with her. With someone who didn’t expect anything from him. "I’m thinking of going to the slutwalk too, if I can fit it into my schedule."

"I know how that can be. Hey, you wanna come back to my place after all this? We can have coffee and maybe get to know each other?"

He blinked, staring at her for a moment before nodding with a smile. “Sure. I’d like that.”


	8. Sam/Dean fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! I love your writing, do you think you could write a thing about Sam and Dean having a fight and Sam goes too far then Dean cries. After realizing what he said, Sam feels really guilty and adorable comfort sex ensues? Sorry if its too specific, it doesn't have to be long...."

It’s when he sees the tears that Dean’s trying to hold back forming in his brother’s eyes that he realizes the effect of what he had said. He wants to take it back, he does, but there’s nothing that can turn back time to stop him from doing what he just did.

He could say the stupidest of shit when angry and this was one of those times.

Sam moves towards his brother, arms out, but Dean backs up like the verbal slap stung. Like he was a kicked dog afraid of being hurt again and Sam hates himself for it. Not like he didn’t already but this, this was salt on the wound.

"Dean, I -"

"Don’t, just don’t." His brother’s hands are up, and he’s not meeting Sam’s eyes. "I get it, I’m shit. I obsess over Mom’s death as much as Dad does, I focus too much on the job, I kill shit and get violent just for stress relief cause I don’t have a fuckin hobby, I get it. And I hate myself enough as it is. Just…don’t."

Those words are enough to make him feel weak in the knees and he moves in close, wrapping his arms around his brother and burying his face in Dean’s neck, breathing in his smell. He’s shaking and Sam doesn’t know what to do. Only kiss along the strip of neck before him, hands moving along Dean’s back, trying to mend the wounds that he’d rubbed the salt into.

Erase the pain that years on the road and caused them both.

If anything a quick tangle would leave them both feeling a bit less hurt, he hoped.

The quiet sobbing turned to small noises and Dean clutching at Sam’s back, back arched as he squirmed under his brothers touch. Sam worked him out of his clothes, feeling Dean’s hands scramble at Sam’s own.

"Lube." He breathed out, watching Dean move in a daze to retrieve it. Sam removed what was left of his clothes, laying back on the bed. Once Dean was straddling his waist he took the lube, kissing Dean as he tenderly worked him open with his fingers.

He tried to say his apology with each kiss to Dean’s skin, paying special attention to all the scars along Dean’s form, pressing individual one along his brothers jaw. Sucking at Dean’s addams apple he hummed, smirking to himself as Dean rocked onto the two fingers scissoring inside of him.

"Sam. Fuck, Sam."

The younger of the two pulled back to look up at Dean who was red faced, with kiss swollen lips. His freckles stood out and Sam wanted to kiss every single one.

When the third finger pressed in, Dean let out a low keening sound, holding tight to his brothers shoulders. “Just fuck me already.”

"Not until you’re ready." Sam grinned, continuing to work Dean open, though now he was too occupied watching Dean’s face as the elder hunter rocked down onto his brothers fingers, letting out small noises of need.

He held back a small laugh at the noise of frustration his brother gave. Pulling his fingers out, he pulled Dean in closer so his brother was kneeling right over Sam’s hard cock. Dean’s hands stayed on Sam’s shoulders as he was lowered down onto the younger Winchester’s waiting hardness.

Low grunts and groans left Dean as he leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. Once Sam was fully inside of him he began to move, pulling noises from both brothers. Sam’s eyes closed, feeling Dean’s nails dig into his shoulders, knowing there would probably be welts there later but he didn’t care. This was about Dean.

About how much they needed one another.

In this instant he just wanted to feel Dean, and to let him know that he loved him, and to feel Dean love him in return.

Their lips met, and Sam groaned into Dean’s mouth.

When they came, he swore he saw stars and for a moment everything felt alright with the world.


	9. Dean Winchester/Derek Morgan - meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega!Dean meets Alpha!Derek Morgan

It felt weird staring down an FBI agent who wasn’t trying to chase him down and lock him up. This time they were working together and Dean had the heeby jeebies.

It didn’t help that this guy reminded him a little too much of an old fling - Victor Henriksen - who had died long ago.

Or the fact that he was Dean’s size and as well built as Sam, maybe even better.

Every omega instinct in Dean wanted to reach out and touch the other man, to feel if his muscles were as hard as they looked. Maybe hear that deep reverberating voice say his name.

The dark eyes turned to him and Dean quickly looked away, cursing himself mentally since he was acting like some stupid omega with a crush. Worse he felt like that and he knew his cheeks were heating up with embarrassment but there was not much he could do.

He covered the lower half of his face with one hand, startling as everything grew dark.

Pushing back the collar of the leather jacket that had been dropped on top of him he looked to the alpha who was grinning cheekily at him. “Figured you might need some help to cool down.”

Dean’s eyes widened, his face going even more red - if that was possible. “I don’t need any help.” He grumbled, looking away.

"I don’t know about that pretty boy." The agent moved closer, "but I think I can help you with something else when this is all over." His voice was low and husky and Dean felt like he could melt into a puddle right there with everyone present.

He swallowed hard, eyes meeting the agents who’s held promise.

"I’ll take you up on that promise." He grinned, trying to be cocky. But he knew if Derek Morgan called him ‘pretty boy’ in that sweet voice of his again Dean would be completely lost.


	10. Dean/Cas/Benny - Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "omega!dean in a poly relationship with alphas cas and benny, just after the birth of their first baby. dean is too sore and tired to put up with pants that require more effort than pulling them on so he wears sweats/yoga pants/skirts. still has a bit of baby weight, and it drives cas and benny nuts. lactation kink, praise, schmoopy sex?"

Little Mary had only been born a week before but still Dean was too worn out to do much other than pull on what clothes were easiest and tend to Mary’s needs.

It was how he ended up wandering around the bunker wearing loose sweatpants that hung off his thighs, and one of Benny’s shirts that clung to the omegas form.

He had set their daughter down to bed and was in search of something to eat, aware of his mates eyes on him. Yawning he reached under the shirt to scratch there, stretching and giving the pair a good view of his belly still a little pudgy with baby weight and covered in stretchmarks.

Marks his mates loved to trace and kiss.

He stands at the island in the kitchen moving to find some food before Benny pulls him into his arms, the alpha breathing in his scent. Melting into the touch he smiles, feeling the others hardness pressed against his ass. “Mnn hello.”

"Hey there sugar." He’s being dragged back into the living room and he wants to protest till Cas moves in to press a kiss to his lips.

"Let me handle the cooking. You rest up."

Dean pouts, wanting to tell him he’s not a delicate flower but if the way Benny is kissing along his throat is any indication of the vampire’s intentions Dean won’t complain.

Soon enough he’s laying back on the couch, Benny between his thighs knot deep inside of him, fingers brushing through the alphas hair as Benny drinks from one of Dean’s nipples.

He’s biting down on the knuckle of one hand, trying to suppress a whine as Benny’s fingers stroke along his side, the feeling of the alphas lips and teeth teasing his skin. It felt nice to be filled up with a knot finally, and when he pulled off Benny whispered praises of how good Dean was in his ear, stroking gently at Dean’s cock.

Something was missing though and when he looked up there it was.

Cas knelt next to them, kissing Dean gently as his hand moved over Benny’s back, the three of them needing to be connected in some way. It was uncommon for alphas to bond like this, especially with an omega involved but somehow Dean was the glue binding them all together and he loved it. Loved their love and attention.

Cas’ lips moved to Dean’s other nipple and soon he was lost in the feeling, head thrown back coming harder than he had in a long time.

When he was drained, Castiel pushed up to give Dean a long deep kiss. “Such a good boy,” he breathed out against Dean’s lips and the omega could taste himself on his mate. “Dinner is going to take a while to cook, want a treat while we wait?”

His eyes moved to where Cas’ pants were tented and he licked his lips, nodding. “Please.” It came out as an unbidden whine but he didn’t care, he hadn’t tasted his mate in so long.

Soon enough he felt Cas’ cock push past his lips, taking him all the way to his knot, completely surrounded by the smell and feel of his mates. He was complete.

They held his shuddering form, stroking his belly marked and sagging from having previously held their child, Benny drinking up the last of Dean’s milk.

He didn’t mind being a delicate flower if he kept being treated like this.


	11. Dean/Cas/Benny - Simple plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas lure Benny into their bed

The plan was simple, get Benny in their bed.

Both had seen the looks Dean’s childhood friend had been giving him and both were eager for a threesome. Dean especially eager if it meant he would be sandwiched between his two favourite people.

Simple matter of execution.

It was the morning of Sam’s wedding, after an eventful reception that Cas had a plan. Dean was still up in their hotel room with a sore ass, and Cas had ventured out - sans shoes - to the dining area for something to eat when he found his brother and Benny.

“Feet lookin’ a little bare there Tweety Bird.”

“I couldn’t find my shoes this morning. Dean was quite forceful in his disrobing of me last night and-“

“Lord save me, else I cut off my own damn head.”

Cas only smirked in answer before pulling his cell out and texting the plan to Dean. Something to lure Benny up to their room. With that done he grabbed his and his boyfriends food before exiting as quickly as possible. Dean could do the rest after all.

It was when their breakfast was almost done, Cas licking some of the fruit sauce off Dean’s bare chest that Benny arrived. Dean wriggled out from under him, opening the door before letting him in.

“So what was it ye needed to talk about?” Benny looked between them suspiciously.

“Well for starters…You’re wearing too much for this conversation.” Dean commented, tugging at Benny’s button up. “Second, Cas and I was wondering if you would mind joining us for a little fun in bed.” He met Benny’s eyes at that, a small quirk at the corner of his mouth.

He watched Benny’s mouth opened and closed, looking from him to Cas before back again. For a moment he worried they were too forward for this until Benny pulled him in for a kiss that felt all too hot and filthy.

“Hell yeah.” Was the answer growled against his lips before the three of them were tearing at each others clothes.


End file.
